The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 18
Hercules Phil i did great they even applaud sort of Phil i hate to burst your bubble kid but that aint applause suddenly a Hydra appears Tummi oh no a Hydra Hercules Ph Ph Phil what do you call that thing Phil two words amscray Hades lets get ready to rumble Duke Igthorn yes go Hydra go Hercules and the Hydra start to fight Phil thats it dance around dance around watch the teeth watch the teeth keep going come on come on lead with your left no your other left Cubbi get him Hercules Hercules throws a rock but the Hydra bites it in half and slirps out its tongue and around the ankle and throws Hercules upm in the air ans swallows him Sunni oh no Duke Igthorn yes Hercules is Hydra chow lets see him restore his godhood now ha ha ha suddenly the Hydra screeches as something cuts its belly and Hercules slices off the head revealing to be alive Cubbi yes you did it Hercules Phil alright alright youre bad okay Hercules see that Phil that wasnt so bad Phil kid kid kid how many horns do ya see Hercules six Phil close enough lets get you cleaned up and above Pain and Panic are nervous Hades guys guys relax its only half time Duke Igthorn thats right once the Hydras head has been sliced off it can grow million more heads so your gooses are not cooked suddenly a rumbling from the Hydra is heard Gruffi eh guys i think we have a problem Cubbi what is it Gruffi Gruffi look suddenly the Hydra begins to grow more heads Phil that doesnt sound good Tummi definitely not good Hercules rides Pegasus and has another showdown with the Hydra and keeps chopping off the heads but more and more grow back Cubbi dont do that Hercules Grammi no Hercules if you keep doing that more and more heads will grow Phil will you forget the head slicing thing and Hercules ties the heads in a not Hercules Phil i dont think we covered this one in basic training Hercules manages to escape and climbs the cliff but the Hydra pins him to the rock Duke Igthorn thats it Hydra ha ha ha finish him off ha ha ha ha ha Hades my favorite part of the game sudden death Tummi oh no i cant watch the Hydra moves in for the kill but Hercules pounds his fist on the rock causing an avalanch suddenly rocks roll down the cliff the Hydra grabs Hercules as they tumble down being crushed by the rocks Phil oh there goes another one just like Achilles Grammi oh no thats awful Hercules is dead Hades game set match Duke Igthorn we did it Hades Hercules has been crushed but suddenly the Hydras paw opens and Hercules appears out alive Cubbi what i cant believe it Hercules youre alive you did it Hercules Phil you gotta admit that was pretty heroic Phil ya did it kid ya did it ya won by landslide Tummi alright Hercules you beat the Hydra congraulations youre a hero Cubbi yay Hercules you defeated that monster and now everyone loves you and Hades is mad he squeezes Pain and Panic Duke Igthorn drat Toadwart i got some squeezing for you Toadwart no no no Dukie please he grabs him Panic Hades mad Megara well what do you know Toadwart Dukie mad too Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs